femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pheonix1225/Carla Santini (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen)
Carla Santini 'is the main antagonist in the 2004 film ''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. ''She is the most popular student in school and the enemy of Mary 'Lola' Stepp. She is portrayed by actress Megan Fox, who is also known for her portrayal as Jennifer Check in ''Jennifer's Body ''and Candace in ''Crimes of Fashion. Plot When Lola auditions for the school play, a modernized musical version of Pygmalion called Eliza Rocks, she is chosen over Carla to play Eliza, and Carla promises to make her life miserable. Lola also beats Carla on a dancing video game at an arcade, where Carla reveals that she has tickets to the farewell concert of Sidarthur, who recently decided to break up. Afraid of being one-upped by Carla, Lola falsely claims that Ella and she have tickets, too. Lola explains that they can buy tickets from a scalper, though, and she gets Sam to sneak Eliza's dress out of the costume room for her to wear at the concert. Back at school, Carla humiliates Lola by denying that she saw Lola or Ella at the party and calling Lola a liar. None of the other students believes Lola's story about being arrested with Stu and leaving her necklace at his house. Afterward, Lola goes home, depressed, and refuses to perform in the play, but she is spurred on by Ella's encouragement and arrives backstage just in time to prevent Carla from taking over her part. After a great performance that brings a standing ovation, the cast goes to an after-party at Carla's house. Carla is fixing herself a hotdog when she answers the door and is shocked to see Stu arriving to see Lola. Carla initially tries to prevent Stu from entering the house before he walks in and she stands flustered. Carla tries to save herself from humiliation by loudly proclaiming that Stu is there to see her, but is proved wrong when Stu gives Lola her necklace in front of everyone. As Carla's lies become apparent, she backs away from the crowd slowly on the verge of tears and trips on the ledge of her own water fountain. She yelps before falling into the fountain, her nylon leggings and red dress now soaked and is greeted by everyone's laughter. In a conciliatory gesture, Lola helps her up, and a meek Carla accepts defeat. Trivia *Megan Fox appeared as Jennifer Check in the 2009 horror film Jennifer's Body. Gallery 004CDQ Megan Fox 002.jpg|Shocked that Lola rejects her offer to join the table' 004CDQ_Megan_Fox_007.jpg|About to Race Lola for the Role'' Giphy-6.gif|''Swaying her hips'' giphy-14.gif|''Reaction to losing role'' 004CDQ_Megan_Fox_003.jpg|''Complaining about Lola'' 004CDQ_Megan_Fox_005.jpg|''Making Another Snarky Comment'' 852full-confessions-of-a-teenage-drama-queen-screenshot.jpg|''Another snarky day at school'' 10-Confessions-of-a-teenage-drama-queen.gif|''A correct prediction of her fate'' 241050_full.jpg|''Calling Lola a Liar'' Taunting.gif|''Taunting'' giphy-13.gif|''Megan Fox and Disney. A great team.'' Giphy-2-0.gif|''Spoilt comment. Lola races back for her role'' giphy-12.gif|''Sashays to door with hot dog in hand'' Giphy-7.gif|''Stuttering..."Did my father just?" ...about to drop that hot dog'' th-48.jpeg|"You just stay here." C4873820d08780cfd66a0842e407b791.jpg|''Shocked and trying to force Stu to stay outside the house'' 004CDQ Megan Fox 030.jpg|''Abashed that Stu would so boldly choose Lola over her'' Tumblr_m06rqiTGHC1r5ruse.gif|''Yelping before accidentally falling into her own pool'' Large_(46).jpg|''Awkwardly Accepting Defeat'' Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Schoolgirl Category:Spoiled Category:Bully Category:2000s Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Humiliated Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Wetlook Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top